falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Society for American Restoration
The Society looks back to the past with nostalgia. Although the nation they love has been gone for over 200 years, they try to live the American way of life, free of dictatorship and communism. By collecting every little trinket and bauble with the colors red, white and blue they are slowly filling their common house in the suburbs of Nashville. They are a small and peaceful group of patriots, but some say they have even killed people to get their hands on useless souvenirs. History As more and more communities started appearing in the ruins of Nashville, a steady flow of wastelanders came to the city to find a safe haven. One of these people was a man named Jules Ramayne, a simple being with no grandiose history to speak of, hoping to find a job that would give him food and safety in return. In 2270, the small town where he lived went through a tough period, leaving him without food, water and a home. After wandering around Nashville for a couple of days, begging at homesteads and villages to survive, a ghoul discovered his unconscious body and dragged him to his small home where he nourished him back to health. When Jules regained consciousness, the ghoul introduced himself as Thomas and offered Jules a permanent place to live, with him. Thomas' house was full of old flags, books and pictures; a collection of goods from before the Great War bolstering Thomas' nostalgic memories to the past. Jules spent numerous evenings listening to the ghoul's mumbling and lecturing, quoted from "the greaaaat leadersssss of the passssst". Unfortunately for Thomas, it didn't take very long for Jules to realize that ghouls actually were horrible abominations, and that they represented a plague that had to be eradicated, so that the United States could grow strong again. Unable to bring up the courage to do the job himself, he paid a couple of hoodlums to kill the ghoul. Thomas barely managed to survive the attack and found himself locked out of his own home afterwards. Heavily wounded, he hobbled to the Pinnacle where he still lives in 2281. The hoodlums decided to stay with Jules and his fortified home to eventually form the SAR. Activities & Interests Being a simple gang in Nashville, the Society doesn't have any kind of agenda, except from mooching about in their headquarters, collecting baubles and gadgets and scaring the hell out of innocent passersby. They also have a small cache of guns, just in case the mutants of the nearby Pinnacle decide to go feral. Membership With a total of 9 members, the Society for American Restoration has no real influence or power in any part of Nashville. It is only because of their constant cheering and drunken ranting through the streets of Nashville that they have been noticed. None of them are very bright and they have to rely on scavenging to get food, as none of them are ever in the mood to find a job and earn some money to buy supplies. The only thing a newling must do to get into the Society, is passing an 'exam' that consists of questions about the Pre-War USA. The results of this test actually never depend on how many correct answers he/she may have filled in. When the gang likes you, you get to join. If not, be prepared for a serious beating. Category:Groups